High ethanol content sanitizer gel is known to be a very effective topical antimicrobial agent for preventing infections. Direct application to bacterial, fungal, and viral organisms in the laboratory setting results in 99.99% killing within 15 seconds of contact. This efficacy is due to its concentration of ethyl alcohol greater than, or equal to, 60% (Federal Register, Vol. 59, No. 116, Jun. 17, 1994). Similar antiseptic activity has been observed for isopropanol (Federal Register, Vol. 47, No. 99, May 21, 1982). In current commercial formulations, the ethanol containing gel typically contains special moisturizers to control dryness on users' hands so they tolerate such a high concentration of ethyl alcohol. However, use of these gels containing greater than, or equal to, 60% ethyl alcohol on skin damaged with cracks, tears and/or fissures results in a pronounced stinging sensation (Guideline for Hand Hygiene in Health-care Settings, Centers for Disease Control.